Forget the Fairytales
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Caitlin needed to know what real love was before she could claim it for herself. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**: Profanity. And the word _love_ is mentioned very often. Proceed and love at your own risk, guys._

_**A/N**: FYI, this one-shot took a little bit of a left turn—the characters just pull me along sometimes, even though I'm the writer—but I hope you guys enjoy it._

_**Note**: If you really want to listen to some songs while reading this—because you know I'm _always_ down to suggest some—loan an ear to "Real Love" by Mary J. Blige, "You're in Love" by Betty Who, or my new fave "Need Ur Luv" by Charli XCX._

* * *

><p>Was this how love felt?<p>

Was it the tingling of her lips as they met his? Seeing him smile as she sang Britney Spears songs at the top of her lungs? The sweatiness of her palms as they locked hands? Their exciting (yet risqué) make-out sessions inside the Big Squeeze? The constant thoughts of him first thing in the morning? Watching Disney movies with him late at night? Being swept off her feet by him everyday?

Was this _real love_? A Disney-princess kind of love?

Her lips curled in bliss. _It was_. It _had_ to be. Right?

She'd been feeling like this for months. The guy she'd been dating made her feel far more wonderful than any other boy she'd been with. This guy wasn't just "The One." He was so much more than that. He was "The One Who Had Stolen Her Heart and Made It His Home." He lived there, but he didn't quite know it yet.

Caitlin didn't even know how to describe her feelings to him without tripping and stumbling over herself. For the first time in the history of her existence, she had a dilemma that couldn't be solved with an issue of _Teen Vogue_ or _Seventeen_ or _Twist_.

Real love—not her infatuation with most guys she'd dated—called for special assistance. Real love was the kind of thing she needed to discuss with her friends, considering most of them had been in it before.

She glanced at the gang's food court table, only to find Jonesy and Nikki present.

She quickly threw her lemon hat and matching apron aside, closing the Big Squeeze and claiming a seat at the table.

Jonesy glimpsed at Caitlin before he ignored his surroundings once more, his phone demanding his attention.

"Nikki?" Caitlin asked.

She tore herself away from her book, her eyes burning through Caitlin. She raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I was just wondering—I mean, I'm really curious and stuff… Um… You see…"

"Anytime now, Caitlin."

"_Okay_." She gulped as she gathered her words. "I just wanted to know what you think of love."

She smirked, resting her novel on the table. "Oh, _I_ see what this is all about. You're in love with—"

"I _think_ I'm in love. So, what do you think it is?"

"Hmm... I think of it as the power to kick your boyfriend's ass, while holding back because you care."

Jonesy broke away from his phone and stared at her, his expression bewildered.

She laughed, letting out a snort. "Just kidding, dummy… Kind of." A grin tugged at her lips as she reflected on Caitlin's question. "Love is blissful insanity. You're irrational as fuck and your better judgment is impaired. It's like you're stuck on an emotional roller coaster, but you're stuck with someone who matters, someone who's—I don't know—worthy enough of your love. It's so uncomfortable and weird, but it's special."

"Wow, that was really deep, Nikki." Caitlin smiled. She never really heard Nikki talk about love so in-depth before. She never talked about _any_ of her feelings with such depth. It was always understood that Nikki liked Jonesy and eventually fell in love with him—their love growing deeper after she almost moved to Nunavut—but that was all the gang knew. Caitlin never got to know much else about Jonesy's feelings either. He'd had few moments where he talked about Nikki, but when he did, he was so lively about her. "What do you think, Jonesy?"

"What? About love?" he asked.

Caitlin nodded.

He placed his phone on the table. "Uh, I guess it's making someone feel special, 'cause they _are_ special. You go really apeshit crazy over that person because they matter more than anybody else." He felt Nikki's eyes on him. He cheeks were on fire as he looked away, rubbing the back of his head. "So…"

Nikki smiled. (Caitlin noticed her eyes brighten and her cheeks redden.) "Jonesy, you _really_ think that?"

Letting go of his embarrassment (and forgetting his phone's existence), he met her gaze. "God, I've turned into such a wuss, but, yeah, I do. I love you a lot, Nik."

She ran her fingers through his hair. "I love you, too."

Caitlin gazed at the pair, studying them. This was what love looked like. Sure, it could be shy, but it was honest and euphoric and wonderful. The two of them were so comfortable together, so secure. It gave her hope, seeing the two people in the gang most unlikely to fall in love find it within each other. Love was so _real_… and sometimes awkward to observe.

As much as she cared about Jonesy and Nikki, their sloppy kisses and amused sounds gave her the incentive to move on.

"I'm just gonna leave you two alone. See you later."

Despite wearing her favorite pink heels, Caitlin speed-walked her way to the Penalty Box, eager to speak with Jen.

"…Sorry about the injury, sir. On behalf of the Penalty Box, have a ten-percent discount on those tennis rackets," she heard.

Caitlin walked up to the cash register just as a dazed and badly bruised customer stumbled away. "Coach Halder injured another customer?"

Jen sighed. "For the third time this week."

"Well, you handled it pretty well."

"That's because I'm Jen Masterson—tackling one PR crisis with one purchase at a time." She grinned. "So, what's up?"

"I was wondering: Have you ever been in love before?"

"I mean, I guess. Why do you… _O__h my God, you love_—"

"Nikki said the same thing, and I _believe_ her. I think I'm in _love_, Jen. He's not just the one." She smiled, gazing into beautiful space. "He's so much more than that. I don't know how to explain it, but he's just my Prince Charming. He keeps me safe, he makes me feel wanted, he _cares_ about me. He's what I always wanted."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you _think_ you're in love. Sounds like you're already in it, but just needed a wake-up call."

"I am. I'm in love." Caitlin let the word rest on her Barbie-pink lips. _Love_—the kind Cinderella shared with Prince Charming during their ballroom dance. The kind Ariel shared with Prince Eric during their starry-night boat ride. The kind Princess Tiana shared with Prince Naveen as they kissed for the first time. The kind Rapunzel shared with Flynn Rider after he saved her from Gothel. The kind Caitlin shared with _her_ prince during their late-night kisses.

"So, are you going to go tell him?"

"I am. I just have somebody else to talk to. By the way, are you _ever_ going on a date with Wyatt? I totally think he has a crush on you"—she grinned—"maybe bigger than the one you have on him."

"Um, maybe." Blushing, she cleared her throat. "But this is about you, remember?"

Caitlin giggled. "Of course. I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye, Cait. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Jen!" she said as she exited the store.

She grabbed her phone from her purse and began dialing.

Once the ringing stopped, she heard, "What's up, Caitlin?"

"Hey, Wyatt, wanna meet up for coffee?"

"Sure. Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Caitlin, sitting across from Wyatt, sipped her latte. She let the aroma of the coffee and freshly baked bread soothe her before speaking. "Wyatt, when did you know you were in love?"<p>

"With who?"

"Anybody—Serena, Marlowe, _Jen_."

He nearly choked on his coffee this time around. Coughing, he asked, "What?"

"Come on, Wyatt, you know you like Jen."

He looked away.

"And she really likes you, too."

His eyes met hers. "Really?"

She nodded. "You should totally ask her out."

A smile tugged at his lips. "Hmm, I guess you have a point; I think I just might… So what did you ask me again?"

"When did you know you were in love—you know—with anyone?"

"I really don't know when I fell in love with Marlowe. It just _happened_, I suppose. You just realize the person you're with matters; they're special. Musically, it's like two people are in harmony. It's a given thing after a while."

"So how did you tell her?"

He sipped his coffee. "I think I told her after one of our rehearsals. I know it doesn't sound that romantic, but I think it was better that way. I didn't want it to be over-the-top or anything."

She pondered his words. Her guy may have been Prince Charming, but maybe she didn't need a grand display or a royal proclamation to tell him that. She just needed _him_.

"Thanks, Wyatt. I really needed to hear that."

"Anytime, Caitlin."

She stood up with her latte in hand, but before she left she asked, "Wait, you're not gonna ask me if I'm in love with _you__-__know__-__who_?"

With a grin on his face, he said, "Nope, I think it's pretty obvious."

"Am I _that_ easy to read?"

"Pretty much. Maybe even easier than me."

"See you later!"

"Good luck!"

* * *

><p>Caitlin grinned as soon as she reached the fountain in the mall's atrium. There her Prince Charming was, moving around without a care in the world and being his free-spirited self. He only stopped when he saw her approaching him.<p>

"Hey, you," she greeted.

After picking his precious skateboard off the ground, Jude smiled at her. "What's happenin', bra?"

"Nothing much." Hundreds of butterflies fluttered in her abdomen, making it their home. "I was wondering if we could sit down and really talk for a moment."

"Sure." As they took their seats at a bench beside the fountain, he asked, "Did I do something wrong? I didn't miss an anniversary or something, did I?"

She giggled. "No, Jude, you didn't miss anything important. I just wanted to talk about something good."

He chuckled. "Oh, well that's a relief. So, what's up?"

"I just wanted to know what you think love is." She pressed a palm against the bench, sliding it in his direction.

He slid his hand towards hers and their fingers locked. "I dunno… I guess it's when you've got somebody you really really care about and you don't wanna let go of them. You want them there when you're down, you want them there when you're at your happiest. You don't mind doing more than just kissing"—Caitlin blushed—"but you don't mind kissing that person all day either. You probably won't mind doing _anything_ with them as long as you're with 'em. You love 'em because they're the best person ever, y'know?"

She met his gaze as he continued.

"I think I know why you're asking me this."

Of course he did. She was easy to read, just like a fairytale. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. If you really wanna know the truth, I think love is _you_."

Her breath hitched in her throat, and her butterflies fluttered their wings at the speed of hummingbirds'. This was it—her fairytale moment. "You really think that?"

"Of course, babe." He scratched the back of his head. "I really love you, Caitlin. I just didn't know how to tell ya 'til now—you know, when you were tryna tell me."

"Oh, Jude, I love you, too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

He sealed their love with a kiss, caressing her face as she held onto him. As her lips moved against his, she could hear fireworks bursting in the air, a symphony crescendoing, a crowd applauding in awe. While everything else around them faded to dull black and white and grey, the two of them were in loud, blinding technicolor.

This was _love_. This was the real love she'd been dreaming of and searching for and anticipating. Not a Disney-princess kind of love, but a love true to them.

Months ago, she would have never guessed her first love would be Jude. She especially didn't know they'd kiss after a day of blowing bubbles together, but the surprise had been most welcome. Love grew from it anyway.

After they parted, Caitlin smiled as Jude caressed her face.

"You're amazing, bra," he said.

"So are you." She kissed his cheek.

"Hey, I was wondering if wanted to go to lunch with me. I'll getcha those fries you love from El Sporto's."

"Aw, Jude, you're so sweet. I'd love to go eat with you."

They both stood from the bench and he threw an arm over her shoulders.

"_Sweeeeet_," he said. "I see some nachos in my future."

She giggled as they wandered through the mall in search of El Sporto's. "I see you in mine."

"Even better… Hey, are Jen and Wyatt ever gonna hook up? 'Cause it'd be dope if we could all go on group dates and stuff."

"Trust me"—she grinned—"I think it's going to happen soon."

"Nice."

Just as they made their way to the restaurant, Jude pulled her aside.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to try something."

"Try what?"

"This."

He pulled her into another kiss, gently holding her hips as she sighed and cooed in content.

Forget all the fairytales she'd read and the Disney movies she'd worshipped—this was _her kind of love_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN**: If you've read "You Bring Me Joy," you'll know the story of how Jude and Caitlin got together. I didn't intend for this to be a sort-of sequel to "YBMJ," but it just happened, I suppose. I didn't intend to subtly ship Jen/Wyatt in this one either, but you know. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! xoxo_


End file.
